Ninja at Yokai Gakuen
by EzRealitY
Summary: Naruto had a troubled childhood and is invited to Yokai Academy. There he makes new friends and tries to live a new life. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the back of the empty bus staring out the window. The countryside was great and the sun was shining, in the distance he could see a mountain disappearing into the clouds.

The bus was empty except for himself and the old bus driver. Being alone was nothing new to Naruto, he had spent his entire life with no family or friends. So once again being on his own on the bus didn't bother him. He was used to being alone.

He had no idea where he was headed or why. He had received a letter that had Yokai written on the side of it that told him to go to a bus stop so he would be picked up. Anyway, he noticed that the bus started to pick up speed and looked to the front of the bus where he could see a tunnel through the window.

They were only in the tunnel for about thirty seconds. When they came out the other side their speed slowly reduced until they stopped at another bus stop. He got up and walked to the front of the bus. To his surprise the bus driver started talking to him and handed him a letter.

"Read that once you're off the bus" he said in a sympathetic voice "The academy is about a kilometre down this road, be careful."

The door opened and Naruto got off the bus.

_What luck_, he thought, as it started raining as soon as he got out.

Unlike on the other side of the tunnel, the landscape was depressing and the sun was now hidden behind the clouds.

Naruto started walking towards the 'academy' and read his letter.

_Dear Naruto _

_If you are reading this it means you have safely arrived at Yokai Academy. Yokai is an academy for monsters. While here you must not reveal to anyone that you are human or your life may be in danger._

_Sincerely yours, _

_The Headmaster of Yokai Academy_

Who wrote this letter?

What does it mean 'monsters'?

Am I a...

His thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling out to him, he turned to look who the call came from when he was knocked to the ground unconscious. Naruto woke up after five seconds, but felt dizzy. He looked up to realize someone was lying on top of him. She was beautiful, Her hair was long and pink, she had amazing green eyes and she was wearing a white button up blouse and a short green skirt the ended just above her knees.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy"

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you I should have been paying more attention" that was when Naruto looked to the left, spotting the girls bike. "Y... Your bleeding"

There was a cut on the side of Naruto neck. "It's nothing I'll be fi-"

He was cut off in surprise by the beautiful girl leaning down even closer to him. His heart started racing and his face turned red. She placed her lips on his neck and he could feel her licking the blood off his skin. It felt strange to have such a beautiful girl lying on top of him, licking his neck. He felt a sharp pain like a needle we he realized she was now biting his neck. It didn't hurt it just gave him goose bumps.

After about ten seconds she stopped and stood up. Naruto put his hand on his neck and realized he was no longer bleeding. They were both now soaking wet but it didn't bother either of them.

Naruto still lying on the ground thought he'd better get up.

Holding his neck he asked "Did you just bite me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, your scent is SO good, did it hurt?" she asked apologetically.

"No not at all. I just wasn't expecting such a pretty girl to bite my neck."

She instantly blushed and turned away.

"I'm sorry, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" he held out his hand to shake hers.

"My name is Akashiya Moka" she said proudly shaking Naruto's hand. "I'm sorry for biting you but you smell SO good and your blood is delicious."

"Y...You drank my blood?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I should have asked, please forgive me, I'm a vampire, but your the first person I have ever drank from." she said nervously.

"A v-vampire?" Naruto stuttered.

"What's wrong, don't you like vampires?"

"It's just... I've never met a vampire before, would you like to be friends?"

"Yes! Oh yes! I've never actually had any friends before, but now I'm so happy that I finally have one!"

Naruto couldn't held but smile, He had spent his entire life without any friends and within five minutes he made friends with a beautiful girl.

"Great, would you like to walk to the academy with me?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Naruto picked up Moka's bike and they walked to school together with wide smiles plastered across both their faces.

**The night before**

The door opened and in walked the panting teenager. The apartment was a simple three rooms. The main room was also the kitchen with a fridge that didn't work and a broken microwave.

He walked into the bedroom. There was a single bed with a bedside table and lamp. To the side of the bedroom there was a small bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink.

Naruto sat down on the bed and took of his wet runners. He had just gotten back from a six kilometer run.

He lived alone in the apartment but the lady across the hall always woke him in the morning and made sure he got to school.

It was dark outside and the street lights only lit up the apartment just enough to see. He stood up and turned the lamp on. Before he turned away to have a shower he noticed a white envelope sitting next to the lamp. There was no name or address on it.

He read it then slumped down onto his bed to think about what he had just read. The letter didn't have any names or clues of who it was from. It just said to wait at the bus stop until one with 'Yokai' arrived to pick him up.

He was living near the middle of Tokyo so there were bus stops everywhere, which one was he meant to go to. Or was this just some kind of prank.

His life wasn't too bad his school was decent and the lady across the hall was nice but other then that there was nothing keeping him here.

He decided to have a quick shower then go to bed. In the morning he would find this 'Yokai' bus. But for now he was tired so he turned the lamp off and fell asleep thinking about where he could be going in the morning.

Naruto was woken to the sound of someone knocking on his door "Naruto time for school, have a good day" she called out.

He got dressed and had some breakfast. Taking one last look he left the place which had been his home for the past three years. It wasn't a great place but it been his home so he would miss it.

The closest bus stop was two blocks away so he set off walking. There wasn't anyone there which is strange because Tokyo bus serves is usually packed.

He sat on the bench and waited. After no more than five minutes a bus came around the corner. It was plain white but has a small sign in the window saying 'Yokai Academy'

"I guess this is my bus" he mumbled to himself. He got on the bus and to his surprise again it was empty except for himself and the bus driver. He sat up the back and thought about the sign in the window 'Yokai Academy'. Maybe it's some kind of school he thought as the bus started moving.

**Present**

"So what kind of monster are you?" Moka curiously asked.

Naruto froze. "I'm umm..."

"It's ok I know it's against the rules to share what kind of monster you are. By the way please don't tell anyone I'm a vampire"

"Ok sure, so where did you grow up?" Naruto asked trying to change the topic away from 'monsters'.

"I mostly grew up with my mother but I have recently been attending a human school. Oh how I despise humans" she sighed.

Naruto just nodded.

"What about you?" she asked

_Well I may as well tell her the truth now_, he thought. "Moka I'm human, I'm not any kind of monster" he said carefully.

Moka stopped walking and looked at him. "You... You're human?"

Well there goes my only friend he thought. "Yes" he said nervously.

"In that case I apologise, I despise MOST humans" she said with a smile creeping back onto her face.

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled back at her. They continued in silence. He could feel her looking at him and when he turned those green eyes were staring straight into his.

"I'm glad we're friends Moka-chan" Naruto said, feeling warm inside.

Moka's face turned red and she replied "Me too, Naruto-kun"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Moka walked down the road towards Yokai Academy, It wasn't raining any more but the sun was still behind the clouds so the landscape still looked depressing. As they got nearer to the academy they passed a cemetery, and to make things worse it looked to be nearly full. It looked like an uninviting place with a high black prong fence going around the perimeter and countless rows of simple grey rock tomb stones.

Passed the cemetery things got better, the sun came out from behind the clouds and colour seemed to come back into the world.

Through the gate to the academy there was a big sign with arrows pointing either way, boys dormitory to the left, girls to the right.

"I guess I'll see you later Moka-chan" Naruto said sadly.

"Bye Naruto-kun" and with that they walked towards their dormitory.

Naruto didn't know what to do next, has he already been enrolled here or does he have to talk to one of the teachers. His questions were answered when a group of boys that seemed to be around his age were crowding around a notice board. At the top, it said _Room Assignments_. He looked through the list unsuccessfully, until down the bottom he saw_, Naruto Uzumaki, on arrival please report to the headmasters office._

Great where the hell is the headmaster's office? He thought.

The two dorm buildings were pretty close together and there was a path leading down a hill between them. At the end of the path there was a building with _Administration_ written on a sign out the front.

He went inside and asked where he could find the headmaster. The lady at the desk directed him down the hallway.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in" a voice called from inside the room. The room wasn't that big, there was a bookshelf on both side walls and a big desk in the middle.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" he asked.

"That's me" Naruto replied confidently.

"As you are probably aware this academy is a school for monsters. While your here everyone is to remain in human form, and no one is to reveal what kind of monster they are." after a nod from Naruto he continued. "I am aware you are human and you have to guard that secret very carefully, for extra security you will be living in a unique apartment. It is on the top floor of your dormitory and is the only one on that level. It has a state of the art security system with many measures put in to ensure your safety. Along with that it also has some other special _surprises_ for you" he finished with a wide grin. "Here is your key, have a good day"

Naruto was speechless he just took the key and left.

Back at his dorm he went up to the fourth floor and swiped his key card to unlock the door to his new home.

The apartment opened up into a wide open room with a 60" flat screen TV up on the wall there was a long black leather couch facing it, with a glass coffee table in front of it.

He walked through to the kitchen in amazement at how good the place was. The kitchen had all black marble top benches with stainless steel appliances. The fridge was in the corner, again stainless steel. He opened it and it was full of food and drink. He stood there mouth open for a bit staring at the full fridge.

He found his bedroom and it certainly lived up to the rest of the apartment. There was a king sized bed with a dark red and black duvet. Either side where bedside tables with lamps on them. There was another, smaller 42" TV on the wall opposite his bed.

There was a door near the end of his new bedroom and he could only image what it lead to. The bathroom was huge. It had a four foot square shower with a six foot by six foot spa bath in the other corner. It also a toilet and white marble top bench with a sink and mirror.

"THIS IS THE BEST FREAKING APARTMENT EVER!" he yelled as he walked back into his bedroom. He took one last look around his new apartment, and then slumped down onto his bed.

_Oh my god this is the most comfortable bed._ He thought as he rolled over a couple times. He lied there thinking for a couple minuted the he fell asleep.

Moka walked towards the girl's dormitory to find out where she would be living. She found the notice board and started scanning it for her name.

_Moka Akashiya, second floor, apartment four_

Unlike Naruto, Moka didn't have a key card; she simply had a key that would go into a lock to open her door.

She walked upstairs, passing groups of girls talking and laughing together. She hated groups like these. When she went to human schools she didn't have any friends. There were always a popular group of girls who worked extra hard to exclude her from everything and make her feel uncomfortable.

She walked into her new home and decided to have a look around. The lounge room had a 32" flat screen on the wall with a two seat leather couch facing it. There was a book shelf on the far wall and a door leading to the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty basic with a bench running along the wall with a microwave at the end and a fridge on the opposite wall. She walked back through the Lounge room then into the hall way there was a room at the end which she guessed to be her bedroom. It had a double bed with two bedside tables and a desk and chair in the corner. There was also a door leading to the bathroom. There was a three foot square shower in the corner with a four by two foot bath. The toilet was next to the sink witch had a big mirror above it.

Happy with her new home Moka sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She wasn't interested in any of the shows on, so she just sat there thinking about how cute Naruto's smile was and how cute it was when he called her _Moka-chan_. She sighed and turned the TV off, then fell asleep.

**Later that day**

Moka lay on her couch asleep, dreaming of her new blond haired friend when she was woken up by someone knocking on the door.

Yawning she got up and opened the door.

"Hello Moka-chan" Naruto greeted her happily.

"N...Naruto-kun" she stuttered. She remembered the dream she was just having about him and her face turned red.

"Would you like to go get some dinner with me?" he asked nervously. He had found out from one of the other boys that you can just eat in your room if you want, or you can go to the mess hall where there are buffet style counters covered in food cooked by the academy chefs. Most people go there because then you don't have to cook for yourself and you can eat with all your friends.

"Sure, just let me get changed" she answered red faced as the turned and walked back into her apartment.

Naruto sighed because she said yes, he was afraid that she would have already made a heap of friends and forgotten about him.

She came out five minutes later wearing a green t-shirt which showed off a bit off cleavage, to Naruto's liking, and a short black skirt ending just above her knees.

Naruto just stood there with his mouth open, staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked concerned.

"YOU ARE SO HOT!" Naruto blurted out before he could control himself.

Moka's face turned red as she stood there embarrassed. "Th...Thank you"

Naruto now blushing asked "Sh..Shall w..we g..go?" stuttering uncontrollably still gobsmacked at how hot she looked.

Moka took advantage of the situation; she grabbed his hand and walked out of her room pulling him after her. She lead him out of the dorm and started walking towards the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Both red faced and holding hands, Naruto and Moka were walking towards the dining hall.

It was a large grey stone building with only a couple of windows. It was about two hundred meters away from the dormitories. The path winded through trees and gardens full of beautiful flowers. It also went past a large lake. There was a dock going out towards the middle and a bit of a beach around it. On the other side of the lake was a forest/woods. You couldn't see very far into the woods because it got dark very fast.

Once they got to the door of the mess hall, Moka turned to Naruto smiling. Naruto loved that smile, it made him feel warm inside. He started thinking how happy he was that he was friends with her. He was brought back to reality by Moka pulling his arm.

They walked inside to be greeted by a rush of hot air. The dining hall was packed. Nearly every table was completely surrounded by people.

The inside was pretty basic; there was a long cafeteria style bench along the side of the room piled with food. Naruto could see a kitchen behind the counters and guessed that was where all the food was prepared and cooked. There were rows of tables with enough seats at each one for six people.

They walked over to the long bench to get their dinner. Naruto filled his tray with five bowls of ramen which earned him a quizzical look from Moka, smiling he answered enthusiastically, "I LOVE RAMON!"

She laughed and grabbed his arm taking him over to one of the only tables left empty.

Naruto noticed Moka didn't get any food, "Aren't you hungry Moka-chan?" he asked a bit confused.

"MMM starving" she replied staring at his neck hungrily.

"Oh umm, would you like to.." he hesitated "Umm drink my, you know...?" he finished nervously lowering his voice to a whisper.

She instantly blushed and nodded.

"Umm if you want to, you can…" he said hesitantly, turning in his chair and tilting his neck.

She slowly leaned across and sunk her teeth into his flesh. It didn't really hurt that much, it just felt like being pricked by a pin

He heard gasps from all the tables around him, to everyone that could see it looked like Moka was giving him a love bite but really she was just having her dinner. He inwardly smiled thinking about it. He felt a bit awkward when all the boys were glaring at him.

She leaned back and stared into Naruto's eyes.

"You taste so..." she paused trying to find the right word, "delicious Naruto-kun" she said wholeheartedly.

It was now Naruto's turn to blush as she had just given him a complement. "Thanks" he replied, smiling sheepishly.

He could still feel all the other boys staring at him, but he didn't care. He was eating his dinner with a beautiful girl who just happened to be his friend, not much could ruin that.

They started asking each other questions and decided to make a game of it. You get to ask a question then the other person has to answer truthfully and they took it in turns asking the questions.

Naruto found out the Moka was sixteen, like him. She had three sisters and no brothers. She grew up in a grand castle, with her father and sisters. When she was thirteen she left to go live with her mother and for the past three years she attended human schools.

Naruto finished his fourth bowl of ramen when he got the question he had been dreading...

"What was your childhood like Naruto-kun?" she asked curiously.

"U...Umm I n..n..need to g..go to the t..toilet" he stuttered, desperate for an excuse to put an end to the conversation.

"Ok I'll wait h-" she didn't get to finish talking before Naruto was out of his seat hurrying toward the toilets.

She was concerned about how he just got up and walked away. _ His childhood mustn't have been very good she thought sadly_. He clearly didn't want to talk about it but she wanted to know about his childhood, she wanted to know everything about her blond haired friend. But she knew better then to push the subject when he clearly didn't want to talk about it.

He returned a few minutes later looking nervous, but mostly sad.

"Moka-chan I'm sorry for walking off before but" he paused nervously "but I really can't talk about my childhood now... It's too painful" he said with tears forming in his eyes. "One day I'll tell you everything but I just can't at the moment"

"Umm Ok…"

"I'm sorry" Naruto choked on his words as he ran out of the dining hall.

Moka just sat there shocked at what had happened. She wanted to find Naruto and comfort him but she decided to give him some space. She just sat there thinking about what his childhood could have been like.

She was about to leave when a brown spiky haired boy came up to her. He looked nervous but also looked a bit cute in her opinion.

"H..Hey can I join you?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah sure" to say Moka was surprised was an understatement; she had gone the last three years in human schools with no friends. Now she had Naruto as a friend, and this boy who wanted to sit with her.

"My name is Tsukune Aono" he said introducing himself.

"Akashiya Moka" she replied holding out her hand for Tsukune to shake. "Nice to meet you" she said genuinely.

"Why is such a pretty girl like you sitting alone" he said, now more confident.

"My friend just left, he had some stuff to do" she blushed, but could help feeling concerned about Naruto.

"I'm new here, and I don't know anyone, would it be ok if I hang with you for a while?" he asked, clearly embarrassed as his cheeks were turning red.

Tsukune's faced turned into an ear to ear grin as he started talking to the pink haired beauty.

Time flew by without them realizing. They were in the middle of an interesting conversation about a time Moka got into trouble at her old school, when the teacher on duty asked them to leave so they could close up. They looked around to find that they were the only two people left.

It was ten o'clock, so it was dark outside but there was a bit of light from the full moon. They were walking back towards the dorms when Moka spotted Naruto sitting on the dock.

The dock was a simple wooden structure. It went about fifteen meters out above the water of the lake and there was Naruto sitting at the end with his feet hanging over the edge.

"Tsukune-kun I need to go see my friend. Would you like to meet up tomorrow afternoon and walk to school with us?" she asked.

Because tomorrow was the first day of actual classes they didn't have to go until sometime in the afternoon. It was more of an introductory few classes to get to know your teachers and classmates. Then they'd have the weekend to relax before properly starting the next Monday.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Moka-chan"

She smiled at the suffix as he walked toward the dormitories, but then frowned as she looked down to see Naruto sitting above the lake.

She walked down and onto the dock. She got to the end and sat down next to Naruto.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

At first he didn't look at her, he just stared into the woods and the water of the lake. When he finally looked up at her she was shocked when she saw his face. He looked so angry and mad but at the same time sad and depressed.

They just sat there for a few minutes staring into each other's eyes. Naruto stood up then lifted Moka to her feet. Breaking the silence he said, "I'm sorry for walking out on you back then, I just needed some fresh air and time to think"

"I forgive you" she said as she pulled him into a tight hug and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while. When they broke apart, Moka took her friends hand and led him back to the dormitories. As they walked she told him about Tsukune. They decided to both meet up with him next day.

It wasn't very far to walk but they took it slow enjoying each other's company. "Thanks for being so understanding, it's hard to talk about now but I'll tell you about my past when I can" he said hugging her "Goodnight Moka-chan"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" she said as she turned walking towards the girls dorm.

He walked up to his room and swiped his key. He was tired so he just got a glass of water and went to bed.

He was trying to think whether he should tell Moka everything about him _what if she hates me like everyone else that knows? _He thought sadly,

He laid there for a while thinking and then, he fell asleep

**Dream/Memory**

The young ninja ran through the streets of Konoha desperately trying to evade his pursuers. Naruto was nine years old, unfortunately that didn't stop the entire village from hating him.

He turned into a side street sprinting as fast as he could. Four fully grown men were chasing him and he knew what would happen if they caught up to him. If they did he would get beat up. He hated the villagers so much, they always glared at him, called him names and sometimes chased after him and tried to hurt him.

All this because he has a stupid fox in his stomach. When he was just a baby Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, strongest of the bijuu. Hundreds of ninja died trying to defeat it and many more villagers were murdered by the beast. His father, the Yondaime Hokage confronted the monster but did not fight it. He had a new born baby with him and sealed the soul of the fox inside the baby; He lost his own soul in the process but saved the village and became the biggest legend in Konoha. Naruto should have been a hero, he was part of the reason the fox was gone but no... He was hated, abused and hunted.

Back in reality he realized he made a vital mistake. He turned into a dead end. He quickly turned around, hoping to escape before his chasers arrived but was too late. He ran around the corner and was tackled by one of the men at the same time. It knocked the wind out of him and he lay there trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately for him the other three guys started kicking and hitting him. Over and over again, he was kicked in the gut, chest and the face until he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Why are you doing this" Naruto coughed spitting up blood.

"Because you are a demon and you deserve to die" one of them said followed by an evil laugh. The fourth man was up now and he had a metal pipe in his hands. The other three moved away as he came closer.

"Nooooo!" Naruto screamed in pain as the man started beating him with the pipe, after two hits to the chest and a hit to the head Naruto fell unconscious.

For most nine year old boys that would have been enough to kill, but if Naruto died the Kyuubi would fade from existence. Even though just the soul remained inside Naruto it was still powerful and kept Naruto alive in hope of one day escaping its prison.

Naruto woke up in his bed at Yokai academy shaking. He was sweating and his mouth was dry.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table to reveal it was five o'clock.

He got out of bed had a shower and some breakfast then decided to go for some training, because they didn't have school until later that afternoon, he could go all out on some exercise and have time to relax before class.

**I know my chapters have been a bit small so I'm going to be uploading longer chapters now.**

**Hope you like this chapter; I'd appreciate if you can leave a review, Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so some people have been saying Naruto should have whiskers… In any description of him so far imagine I included that fact he has whiskers.**

**This is a pretty long chapter, so read and enjoy.**

After his shower Naruto got dressed and went down stairs. It was now five thirty so the sun was starting to rise. There were not many people up at the moment but he noticed a few. He thought for a while where a good place to train would be then decided the best place to train would be in the woods, where no one would see him.

He walked past the dorms and down towards the lake. When he was walking past the lake he was surprised to see Moka sitting on the dock, where they had been the previous night. With his ninja skills he knew he would be able to sneak up on Moka without her realizing. He walked down to the dock and started creeping along so he could surprise Moka. She was just sitting there looking into the lake lost in thought. He was now a meter behind her. He put his hands over her eyes and teased "Guess who"

"Ahh, Naruto-kun" she giggled

"Good morning Moka-chan, what are you doing up so early?" he asked smiling.

"I like early morning, it's so quiet and peaceful. It's a good time to think things over." she retorted. "What about you?"

"I'm going to train in the woods, would you like to come?" he asked in hope of some company.

"Sure" she said as she got up and grabbed Naruto's hand.

He led her down around the lake into the woods. After walking for about five minutes they reached a clearing and Naruto stopped walking. It was about twenty meters across and was completely surrounded by trees. It was even blocked out a bit at the top, reducing the light even more.

"So what do humans do as training?" Moka asked curiously.

"Watch and see." Naruto smiled slyly as he ran into the middle of the clearing and sat down. He rolled on his back and started doing sit ups.

He did one hundred reasonably fast then took a two minute break. He did this five times then stopped so in total he did five hundred sit up.

Moka just sat watching in amazement as Naruto turned onto his stomach and started the same repetitions again, this time doing push ups.

After his five hundred push ups he jogged over to a tree and jumped to a branch four meters off the ground, and started doing chin ups.

_How much stamina can he have?_ She thought in amazement.

He dropped down from the tree and walked back into the middle of the clearing. He stood there for a minute then she heard him call out **kage bushin no jutsu** at the same time as putting his hands together and going through a series of hand gestures. Smoke filled the air around him and when it cleared Naruto was standing there but instead of just him there were ten of him, they were all identical and standing bunched up so it was impossible to tell which was the real Naruto.

The Naruto standing in the middle of the group jumped in the air did a backflip and landed a few meters away from the group. All the other Narutos turned and looked at him.

Moka guessed that the lone Naruto was the real one, and the other nine were some kind of clones.

The nine clones started running towards the lone Naruto. One of the clones swung its fist at Naruto which he ducked under. He swung around and kicked the clone in the back and he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Now one against eight, the real Naruto jumped over a kick from a clone and elbowed it in the face. Seven left, he did a big roundhouse kick hitting two more then punched another in the chest. The four remaining clones, circled around him and two lunged. He stepped back as the two of them crashed together disappearing into more smoke. He kicked one of the remaining Naruto's in the head just as the other ran at him from behind, he ducked and used the force of the running clone to throw it over him and hard into the ground.

All the clones were now gone and only the real Naruto remained. He looked over to Moka smiling, then dropped to the ground.

"Naruto-kun?" she screamed worried for her friend.

She ran in a knelt at Naruto's side. She thought he might have been hurt but it turned out he was just tired from his workout.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he said

After a few minutes he caught his breath and Moka helped him to stand up. They started walking back in the direction they came and before they knew it they were emerging from the woods right next to the lake. The lake had a bit of a beach around the side facing the woods and they started walking in that direction. They sat on the sand and Moka put her arm through Naruto's and leaned against him.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yes Moka-chan?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"I thought you were human" she said hesitating a bit.

"I am"

"But how did you do all that, no human I have ever known has had that much stamina. Or could make clones of himself to practise fighting against"

"I'm human Moka-chan, but I can control a thing called chakra. It allows me to perform special jutsu's. I also have great fighting ability and stamina. I am what people called a _ninja_" He didn't know whether or not to tell her about the Kyuubi and his childhood. He knew she would ask him again soon and he suspected she wasn't the kind of person to give up on something easily.

He decided he would leave it for now and tell her when the time came for her to need to know.

Moka was shocked at what she had just found out about him and all she could manage to say was, "WOW"

Naruto smiled at her choice of words, well word.

"So you looking forward to class later?" she asked jokingly

"Yeah tota-" but before he could reply he was interrupted.

"Hey there" someone called from behind them.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, angry at the way this person was looking at Moka, as if she was a piece of meat.

"Humph, that's no way to treat your superiors kid" he said in a condescending voice which was really pissing Naruto off.

"What makes you think that you are in any way superior to me?" Naruto asked in a calm voice.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's go." Moka said as she turned and pulled on Naruto's arm.

Naruto just stood there staring at the person who obviously thought he was better than him.

"Who the hell are you and I'll ask again, what do you want" this time a bit of anger creeping into his voice.

"My name is Saizo Komiya" he said still staring at Moka. "Moka how would you like to come and have some... Fun" Saizo said emphasizing the word fun so that she understood what

He was now walking towards them. "No, I'd rather not." replied Moka as she took a few steps back.

"Who said you have any choice?" he asked grabbing her arm.

Saizo was focused on the pink haired girl so he forgot about Naruto momentarily and didn't see the fist coming towards his face. Naruto hit him hard. He let go of Moka and stumbled back a few steps. Moka stepped back and Naruto put himself between her and Saizo.

"Big mistake kid." he said furiously.

Saizo looked at them red faced, and then something strange happened. His body started getting bigger. He was originally six foot tall now he grew to over eight feet and he was bulky with muscle.

At first Naruto was too stunned by Saizo's transformation but once he regained his composure he started running at Saizo. He jumped in the air and kicked Saizo in the chest. Saizo took a few paces backwards shocked at the strength in Naruto's kick before punching Naruto, sending him into the shallows of the lake.

With Naruto out of the way he started to move on Moka. Moka was paralysed with fright and she just stood there watching him get closer. She was terrified at what was about to happen. He was five meters away when Naruto jumped in front of him. He had a blue orb in his hand, which he pushed into Saizo shouting, **Rasengan!**

Saizo flew backwards twenty meters and crashed into a tree, snapping the tree in half.

"Are you okay Moka-chan?" Naruto asked puffing.

Before he could get an answer he heard furious screams behind him. He turned and saw an enraged Saizo getting up and running towards them.

Naruto turned instinctively ready to defend his friend when she grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her confused. She pulled his arm up to her neck and made him pull off the amulet attached to her necklace.

Naruto fell back as Moka was engulfed in black flames. He was terrified because he had no idea what was happening to her. The black flames died down after about ten seconds and when it did he was shocked to see a different person.

The new Moka was a little bit taller, instead of her pink hair she now had long silver hair, and her beautiful green eyes were gone, now replaced by red slits. He started blushing as he noticed certain parts of his body were more… refined.

She was also surrounded by some kind of demonic aura and he could feel incredible power radiating off her. Naruto just laid there admiring her new body.

Saizo was standing ten meters away trembling in fear.

"You dare threaten my friend, you dare threaten me. You are scum. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she yelled kicking Saizo in the gut sending him flying.

She watched as Saizo lay on the ground thirty meters away groaning in pain. After she was satisfied that he wasn't going to get back up she walked over to where Naruto lay gaping at her. "Moka-chan I don't understand, how?" he asked confusedly.

"My other self will explain, after classes today" she said taking the amulet, which was still in Naruto's hand. She put it back in the necklace and was immediately engulfed in flames again. This time she turned back into teenage, pink haired Moka. She instantly fell unconscious and Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

He carried her down to the edge of the water where he got some water to splash on her face. Almost as soon as the water touched her pretty face she started blinking and woke up.

"Naruto-kun" she mumbled clearly tired, "Can you please take me to my apartment?"

He picked her up bridal style and started walking back towards the dorms. Lucky for them school wasn't starting today until after lunch. Not that he would have mined missing the first day of classes.

When he got to the girls dorm he carried Moka up to her room. Carrying Moka in his arms with her nuzzling into his chest earned him quizzical looks from all the other girls. He got up to her room but forgot that she hadn't given him the key.

"Moka, I need the key for your apartment" he whispered trying not to disturb her too much.

"It's in my pocket, I'm too tired… can you?" she asked as she fell unconscious again. He reached his hand into the pocked of her skirt. He blushed a very bright shade of red when his hand touched her upper thigh. Recovering from his embarrassment he got the key and unlocked her door.

He opened the door and carried her inside. He carried her through to her bedroom and put her down onto her bed. He got her duvet and placed it on top of her.

After looking at her admiringly he closed her door and walked through to the kitchen. He noticed on the clock it was eight o'clock as he got a glass of water. He was tired from his training and the fight and when he walked back through the lounge he sat down on Moka's couch it looked so comfortable he couldn't help lying down. As soon as his head touched the cushion he fell asleep.

Moka woke up and looked at her clock; it was noon, so she had to get up and get ready for class which started at one o'clock.

She got up and walked into the bathroom. Her pink hair was a mess so she decided to have a shower. After her shower she got into her uniform. This was the usual white button up blouse and green skirt. After she finished getting ready she decided she would go and find Naruto. She walked out of her bedroom and into the lounge-room to get her bag and books.

"MMM, Moka-chan."

Startled she turned around and saw Naruto was asleep on her couch.

"MMM, Moka-chan just likes that" he mumbled in his sleep.

Moka stood looking at him and blushing, _He is dreaming about me_, she thought proudly.

Naruto must have been able to sense her gaze as he opened his eyes. When they were wide open and he saw Moka looking at him, his face turned scarlet and he fell of the couch.

"M...Moka-chan." he stuttered embarrassedly.

"Naruto-kun that's the third time you've said my name in two minutes." she said teasingly.

If that's even possible his face went even redder.

"Nice dream?" she teased.

Naruto realised he must have been talking in his sleep.

"How are you feeling?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Moka decided to cut him some slack so she answered "Still a bit tired, but I'll be alright for school."

Smiling he took hold of her hand, "Let's go."

They walked out of Moka's room holding hands and smiling. This made all the girls in the hallway start giggling. Walking quickly to get outside away from the giggling teenagers, Moka spotted Tsukune walking out of the boy's dorm. He was alone and he looked so sad.

"Tsukune-kun" She called out as she waved for him to come and join her and Naruto.

He looked up and saw Moka, he instantly smiled and ran over to them.

"Hey Moka-chan" he said happily.

"Naruto-kun this is Tsukune" she said introducing the two.

"Pleased to meet you Tsukune-san" Naruto said warmly.

"You too" Tsukune replied.

Moka grabbed the two boys and lead them towards the academy. She was so happy to now have two friends, Naruto on her left and Tsukune on her right.

The academy was about one kilometre away from their dormitories. There was a path going over the hill through the academy gates but everyone just walked on the freshly mown green grass. Once they got to the academy there was a teacher there to tell them where to go. They had to go to Notice boards to see what home group you would be in. The teacher directed Moka to a notice board next to the gym, and Tsukune to a Notice board at the dojo. She then told Naruto that he had to go see the headmaster who was in his school office so he wouldn't have to walk back to the admin office at the dormitories.

"We'll meet up with you later Naruto-kun" she said hugging him goodbye.

"See you later" he replied happily as he watched Moka and Tsukune walk off to their respective notice boards.

Naruto made his was way into the main building. He was walking up some stairs to a door when he heard shout from somewhere close. He looked around and quickly found the source of the commotion. There was a beautiful blue haired girl standing in a circle of adoring boys. She was a bit smaller then Naruto but the main thing he thought by looking at her were here breasts. They were massive, and the jumper she was wearing was tight, making them look even better. The blue haired girl looked up to where Naruto was standing, looking at her. She smiled as a small blush crossed her face. Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

He then turned and finished walking up the steps. He entered a door into the corridor. There were heaps of students walking up and down the corridor and he noticed some adults he guessed were teachers. At the end of the corridor was the office. He walked up to the desk and rang the little bell.

After a moment a lady who looked to be about nineteen the desk. She had brown hair in two pony tails and pretty brown eyes. From what he could see she had a good body two. She noticed him examining her and blushed. "Hey I'm Ruby Tojo, how can I help you"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I was told by one of the teachers that I had to come and speak to the headmaster about my home group" Naruto said.

"Ah yes, I was told you should be arriving shortly, if you would like to follow me" she said as she walked around the desk and led him down a hall way.

Now he got a real glimpse of her. She was wearing a very short, pink skirt and a V front white t-shirt. Naruto was impressed, she was rather pretty. He wondered why such a young, pretty lady was working as an assistant to the principle not as a student at the academy. She must have been able to feel his gaze as she turned and giggled.

They stopped a door with a plaque saying _Headmaster_ on it. "See you round Naruto-kun" she said in a seductive voice and winked at him, and then she turned and walked away.

He knocked on the door and after been called in he opened the door. The office was identical to the one at the administration office.

"Hello Naruto-san, I have been informed that you someone knows about you humanity" he said.

"The only person who knows is Moka Akashiya, and I trust her to keep my secret" Naruto replied.

"I also think the Moka can be trusted and that is why I have put you in the same home group and classes as her" the headmaster said.

"That's great" Naruto said smiling uncontrollably.

"I thought you might like that idea." The headmaster said as a small grin appeared on his face as well.

Moka found her way to the notice board at the gym. There were heaps of people crowded around the board and it was covered in pieces of paper with people's names and home groups. Moka found her name and saw her home group teacher was Shizuka Nekonome. It also said that her home room was room _2C_. She left the notice board and noticed a crowd of people headed hew way. The weird thing was they were all boys. The boy's sheets were on the other side of campus, near the dojo.

When the crowd spread out a bit she realized that the group wasn't all boys, there was one girl, in the middle of the group. She had blue hair and Moka had to admit she was rather pretty. She also couldn't help but notice the girl had very large breasts.

The group of boys that surrounded the blue haired girl were obviously followers. Hoping that they might in some way be acknowledged by the girl if they did everything she wanted.

Moka was sick of the sight of the boys running around after the blue haired girl so she thought about going to find Naruto and Tsukune.

Tsukune found his way to the dojo and found a group of boys around a notice board. He got a closer look and found his name. It said _Tsukune Aono, home room 2C, teacher Shizuka Nekonome._

He walked away from the board thinking about Moka. He really liked her and hoped he was in the same classes as her. He knew she was close with Naruto but he didn't know how close. He decided to go find his home room.

He didn't know where to start looking so when a teacher came around the corner he took the opportunity to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where to find room 2C" Tsukune asked.

"I'm headed there now, is that your home room?" the lady asked.

"Sure is."

"In that case, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Shizuka Nekonome" she said.

With that Tsukune followed her to his home room.

They were walking through the door when his spirits shot through the roof. Sitting at one of the desks towards the back of the room was Moka.

"Moka-chan" he called out as he ran over and sat next to her.

Moka squealed in delight that Tsukune was in her class.

They talked were a few minutes then stopped when everyone went quiet. The blue haired girl Moka saw before was walking into the class room. Every boy Moka could see was staring at the newest member of their class. She was a bit disappointed to see Tsukune drooling just looking at her.

The bell rang and Nekonome-sensei told everyone to be quiet and sit at the desks.

Moka was sad that wasn't in her class but at least she had Tsukune.

She was interrupted from her thought by a knock at the door. The door opened and in walked Naruto. He handed a note to Nekonome-sensei, and then turned to face the class. There was only one seat left and it was at a single table at the back of the class. She smiled at him as he walked past and was rewarded by a big grin on his part. She turned in her seat to watch him sit down and felt a pang of jealousy as he smiled and nodded at the blue haired girl. Moka saw the blue haired girl blush a little bit but she hid it well.

The blue haired girl had a fan club of nearly every boy who knew her yet Moka had only seen her blush once… when Naruto smiled at her. Moka felt even more jealous just thinking about it.

They didn't really have to do much in class. The teacher just introduced herself and reminded everyone to stay in human form. They got their timetables and then were supposed to go meet all their teacher, but hardly anyone did, most people went back to the dormitories.

Naruto was very happy with his class, He was with Moka and Tsukune. All the student were in high spirits because class was over and they still had the rest of the afternoon and weekend before they had to start properly.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Moka asked them.

"I have no idea" Tsukune laughed.

"I was thinking about maybe exploring campus, want to come?"

"Sounds like a great idea" Moka said and Tsukune nodded his head in agreement.

Once back at the dormitories they went their separate ways and decided to meet up later for dinner. Moka walked off towards the girls dormitories, Naruto and Tsukune walked towards their dorms.

"Tsukune I think I'll go for a run, I'll catch up with you later" Naruto said.

"Alright we'll meet up here later?" he asked.

"Sure" Naruto replied as Tsukune turned and walked towards the boys dorm.

Naruto ran down towards the school. He did four laps of the school then stopped for a rest. After a couple minutes he thought he would do another four laps to make his run come to a total of five kilometres.

He was about to get back up when someone called a a greeting to him. He looked back and was surprised to see the blue haired girl walking up behind him.

"Hiya Naruto-kun, my name is Korona Korumu, I'm in your home room" she said.

"How's it going Korumu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"This place is so boring, there's no-one… interesting to talk to" Korumu sighed.

"Personally, I love this place" Naruto grinned as he lay down on the grass.

"Why?" Korumu asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well I've made some really great fr-"

Naruto was cut off as Korumu swung her leg over him so that she was sitting on his abs. She leant down and started kissing Naruto forcing her toung into his mouth. Now she was laying on top of Naruto grinding her body against his.

_Oh KAMI this feels good_ he thought as he started to return the kiss. They made out for a couple minutes then Naruto stopped. He thought about Moka and that was enough to for him to break her charm. He sat up making Korumu roll off of him to the side.

"What are you doing" she asked furiously, "I am a succubus, you cannot resist me"

"I don't know what you are, but don't try anything like that again" He said madly as he got up and walked away.

**Well that was my longest chapter so far, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**More to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was sitting back in his apartment thinking about what had happened. He felt guilty but wasn't sure if he was or not. It's not like him and Moka are together or anything like that. But that doesn't mean they couldn't get together…

He decided to just try and forget about what had happened and avoid Korumu. Hopefully she would get the message and leave him alone.

Naruto was going to meet up with Moka and Tsukune at the path leading to the mess hall and he realized he was late. He got changed into a pair of black jeans and an orange shirt. He put his shoes on and walked down stairs. He could see Moka and Tsukune in the distance; they must have thought he wasn't coming. He was about to run after them when…

"Naruto-kun" somebody called out to him.

Naruto instantly thought it was Korumu but when he turned to find the owner of the voice he smiled.

"Hey Ruby-chan"

"Hey are you going to the mess hall for dinner?" she asked him.

"Sure am, do you want to go with me as well?"

Ruby squealed in delight and linked her arm through Naruto's then lead him down the path. He blushed slightly thinking about the beautiful girl walking with him.

"So how are you enjoying this place" Ruby asked.

"It's great, everyone is so friendly and there are so many pretty girls" he said winking at Ruby.

She blushed and looked the other way pretending to be preoccupied looking at something.

Naruto saw that Moka and Tsukune were waiting for him at the door and smiled.

He called out to them and they turned around. Their faces showed they were completely stunned when they saw Ruby.

Moka felt jealous of the girl with Naruto but she didn't let that show.

"Moka-chan, Tsukune-san, this is Ruby-chan"

After brief introductions they went inside to get their food. Moka went straight to the table they had been at the previous night and sat down. Naruto quickly got his five bowls of ramen and went to sit with Moka.

Ruby and Tsukune took longer trying to decide what food to get.

Naruto sat in the chair next to Moka and asked, "You hungry Moka-chan?"

"MMM" she replied looking at his neck.

"Go on" he said with a smile filling his face.

Moka leant over and sunk her teeth into his neck. She drank her fill then started to lean back. She hesitated slightly then kissed Naruto on the cheek, causing them both to blush, "Thank you Naruto-kun" she said appreciatively.

Naruto looked around again and saw he was receiving death glares from all the boys again. He winked at a group of them and got a couple death threats. He laughed to himself.

Tsukune and Ruby came over to the table and sat down on one side sat Naruto, with Moka to his left and Ruby to his right. On the other side sat Tsukune sitting opposite Moka.

They talked for a while, and then Naruto's fear came true. Korumu was walking towards their table and she sat down next to Tsukune, opposite from Naruto.

"What do you want?" Moka asked venomously.

"Excuse me but I am here to eat with my boyfriend" she said smiling at Naruto.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Moka asked at the same time.

"Sorry didn't you hear me? I said I'm here to eat with my boyfriend" Korumu said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"After you kissed me today, didn't that mean you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Korumu asked.

"WHAT, I didn't"

He was cut off by Moka getting out of her chair and running for the door. "Moka-chan wait!" he called out but she was already through the door. Tsukune got up and ran after her.

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!" Naruto said getting angry.

"Oh yeah, that's right, woops" and she got up and left giggling to herself.

"Stupid bitch" he muttered to himself.

"Give Moka some time alone, then go explain what happened" Ruby said reassuringly.

"Thanks Ruby-chan, I will but I'm still going to leave now, see you round"

Moka ran out the door and to the lake. She didn't know why she went there. But she got there and sat down crying. She hated Korumu for taking Naruto from her. She really, really liked him but now she hated him.

"Moka-chan" Tsukune called out as he ran to her and sat down. "Are you ok?"

She couldn't talk she was to upset; she just leant against Tsukune and felt his arms squeeze tightly around her.

They sat there for fifteen minutes, Moka just crying into Tsukune's shoulder. It was starting to get dark so Tsukune decided to walk Moka back to her apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Moka-chan" Tsukune said as he turned to walk back to his apartment.

Moka went into her apartment and lay on her couch. She was still crying and ended up crying herself to sleep.

Naruto left the mess hall and went back to his apartment. He has a shower and got dressed. He was sad that Moka was upset and felt like it was his fault. He thought he should have already gone to talk to Moka but Ruby said he should give her time.

_She's had time_, Naruto thought. He then decided it was time for him to go and have a talk to her. He went downstairs and walked outside. The moon was behind the clouds and it was rather dark. The only light coming from the windows of the two dormitory buildings.

He walked into the girl's dormitory and went up to the second floor. He found Moka's door and knocked.

At first there was no response but then he heard movement from inside. A few moments later, there was Moka opening the door.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked tiredly.

He felt sad at the way she had just called him Naruto, not Naruto-kun.

"Can I come in and explain?" He asked

Moka stepped aside, letting him in. He waited by the couch and Moka close the door. She turned to him waiting for him to speak.

"Moka-chan I'm sorry you had to find out about that, but trust me it wasn't the whole truth. I went for a run and was having a rest. Korumu came over to me and started talking. Next thing I know she's sitting on me with her toung in my mouth. When I realised what was happening I stopped it and walked away. I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me" Naruto pleaded.

Moka just stood there looking at him. She was taking a while to take in what he just told her. She started crying and for a moment Naruto thought she was still mad at him. But then she ran and tackled him into a hug, sending them both falling to the ground.

Naruto felt embarrassed as she lay on top of him but he got over it straight away.

Moka was overcome with happiness that Naruto hadn't betrayed her. She had spent the last couple of hours either asleep or crying. Now all she could do was smile.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry for not giving you the benefit of the doubt" Moka said as she got off Naruto and helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry about it Moka-chan"

They sat in silence as Naruto remembered something he had been meaning to ask her. It had been on his mind since the fight with Saizo. He wanted to know how she transformed into the other person.

They were still staring at each other when Naruto broke the silence. "Moka-chan"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked

"When we fought with Saizo, what happened to you?"

Her smile turned into a frown and she looked away from him. Naruto got the message that she really didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't ready to talk about his past so he wasn't going to force Moka into talking about hers.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it" Naruto said smiling reassuringly.

"No it's ok, I'm just trying to think where to start" she said as she plunged into deep thought.

"When I was thirteen I told my father that I wanted to go and live with my mother. At first he was mad but then he accepted the fact and supported me. He knew that if I lived with my mother I would have to attend human school so he crafted this for me" Moka said pointing to amulet. "This is my Rosario. It is a seal that keeps my vampiric form hidden. In its place is where I come in. I am the fun loving side of myself. The other me is the stronger, more powerful side. We are both the same person, we share each other's memories but have different personalities. Whenever my Rosario is removed, _inner me_ come out and when its put back on the chain _outer me_ comes back."

Naruto was speechless. It was a lot to take in, the fact the Moka was split into two different entities.

Moka noticed that he wasn't saying anything and got worried. _He must think I'm a freak_ she thought worriedly. "Naruto-kun, please say something" she said desperately.

"Sorry Moka-chan it just took a while for my brain to process everything" Naruto replied.

"So you don't think I'm a _freak_?" Moka asked.

Naruto pulled Moka into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I could never think you are a freak"

Moka sighed in relief and returned his hug warmly. They stood in the embrace for a couple of minutes. Naruto was stuck in his thoughts; Moka had just told him a very important part about her. She trusted him to keep his secret.

"Moka-chan I have something I need to tell you" he said sadness filling his voice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You were so honest with me I feel like I owe you this much" he paused trying to think where to begin, "When I was just a baby my village was attacked by a being called a tailed beast. At the time my father was the Hokage. Many people were killed until my father confronted it. It was the Nine-Tailed Fox with near limitless power and it would have destroyed the whole village if he didn't do anything. He confronted the Kyuubi with a baby in his hands. There was no hope of defeating it so he did the only thing he could to save the village. He gave up his soul in order to take the monsters soul and seal it in the baby. The baby was then meant to be protected and treated as a hero, the baby was the reason the Kyuubi was defeated" Naruto looked up to see Moka listening intently so he continued. "Instead the baby was mistreated and hated by the village. As he grew up he was abused by everyone. He had no friends and no family" he finished with hatred in his voice.

Moka had tears in her eyes. She walked over to Naruto and embraced him in the most caring hug she possibly could. For Naruto that hug, and Moka's friendship, meant the world to him.

Naruto woke up and looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock and his favourite day of the week, Saturday. He got up and had a shower, after that he got half-dressed so he was wearing a pair of tracksuit pants and walked through to his lounge room. He sat down onto the couch and turned on his 60" TV. He was watching some manga/anime show. There was this really angry pink hair girl yelling at some guy.

_Ah Sasuke I hate you_ the girl with pink hair screamed as they started fighting.

The show looked so familiar to him but he couldn't quite recall what it was. Deep in thought trying to remember the show, he didn't hear the knock at his door.

"Naruto-kun" some called out to him.

This time he heard it so he called out "Come in" and turned off his TV.

Moka walked in and blushed as she saw him sitting on the couch with no shirt on.

Naruto blushed as well but hid it from Moka and stood up smiling.

"Like what you see?" he teased as he tensed his muscles.

Moka's face went even redder and it looked like her skin was on fire. "I u…umm, w…would you l…like to g…go on a p…picnic with me N…Naruto-kun?" She said nervously staring at his chest. She moved her hands from behind her back revealing a picnic basket.

"Sure just give me a minute and I'll go get a shirt" he said winking at Moka

_Damn him and his powers of making me blush, _she thought, _I'll get him back for that_. _

Naruto and Moka were walking through the forest.

"Moka-chan where are we going, we've been walking for ages" Naruto complained

"Where nearly there Naruto-kun" she replied.

They had been walking for a while and Naruto was beginning to think Moka didn't know where they were going. Suddenly they walked into a clearing. But it wasn't like the others. In this clearing the grass was green, over head the trees were not clustered so there was a lot of sunlight shining through.

"Do you like this clearing?" Moka asked.

"It's wonderful" Naruto replied.

"Would you like some food Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Yes please" Naruto said rubbing his hands together optimistically.

Moka put down the basket and pulled out a picnic blanket. She spread it over the ground and sat on it, motioning for Naruto to sit next to her.

He sat down next to her and got a sandwich out of the basket.

They sat there for a while talking about Moka's family. From the way Moka described he father he sounded terrifying. She told him about her younger sister Kokoa. She liked Kokoa unlike her older sisters, Kaura and Ria. He also learnt the Moka really, really loved her mother.

Naruto really wished he could talk to her about his family but he didn't know much about them.

Moka could sense Naruto was getting depressed about all her family talk and she felt bad about it. There she was telling him all about her family when he has no family.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Moka said sadly.

"What for?" He asked in a faking a cheery voice.

"For being insensitive and talking about my family" she answered seeing through his fake happiness.

He sighed and leant back to lie down. "Don't be sorry Moka-chan; I want to know everything about you, including your family"

Moka laid down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yes Moka-chan?"

Instead of asking him she took her chances and rolled over so she was facing him. She eyed his neck hungrily and sunk her teeth into his flesh.

Naruto was surprised by what happened but it did not bother him. It didn't hurt when she drank from him anymore. He had begun to like the way she showed her affection.

"Were you hungry Moka-chan?" he asked teasingly.

"Starving" she giggled as she started to move in close again. She was leaning in towards his neck when she suddenly changed her course to kiss him on the cheek. At hat exact moment Naruto turned his head to see what she was doing. Their eyes locked as they shared their first kiss. She hadn't intended in it being a proper kiss, but that didn't mean she regrated it. They stayed close with their lips locked for twenty seconds when they separated. Naruto's face turned red and he looked up at the sky. Moka's face turned red as well and she also looked up to the sky but she couldn't stop giggling.

They laid in silence for the next five minutes but it wasn't an awkward silence. Inside Naruto was felling tremendous. His hormones were raging from his first proper kiss which he shared with a beautiful girl he cared a lot about.

"We should get back" Moka said breaking the silence.

They got up and Naruto and walked towards the edge of the clearing. They broke through the tree line and where headed back to the dorms.

Naruto and Moka returned to the dorms half an hour after leaving the clearing. Moka went back to her apartment and Naruto to his.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and walked in; he walked straight through to his room and dropped onto his bed smiling.

_Moka kissed me_.

The thought kept repeating through his head and he couldn't control the smile on his face.

Suddenly he felt dizzy and he fell unconscious. When he woke up he was in a pool of dark water. He swan to the shore and got out of the water. He looked around but there was no light. The sky was completely dark and there were no lights in sight, which was strange because he could still see easily. He heard a howling noise behind him and turned in fright.

There was a big cage with metal, jail bars. On the inside however all he could see was darkness and two piercing, red slitted eyes.

The eyes were looking straight at Naruto and he felt like they could see right into his mind. He could hear growling and realized it was coming from the cage.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"**You are inside your mind Naruto, welcome to my prison" **a voice snarled.

"You're the K… Kyuubi" he said nervously.

"**Don't be scared kit, I can't hurt you right now" **the Kyuubi said in a calmer voice.

"Is this what my father's seal did to you?"

"**Hmm yes this is the result of the seal that took my soul and put it in your body"**

"Why am I here?"

"**I have a proposition for you, I will give you access to a small amount of my power and help you to learn how to use it and access more"**

Naruto stood there shocked at what had been offered to him. "Two questions, what's the catch and what makes you think I need any of your power?"

"**You are weak. You had to be saved from that scum Saizo by that vampire. You have potential to become so much stronger, all you have to do is agree to let me tutor you"**

Naruto knew it was a risk to use any of the Kyuubi's power but he needed to get stronger if he was going to survive this place. "I accept"

"**I'll be in touch"**

Naruto was sucked into a vortex of wind and darkness and woke up in his room coughing. He looked to his clock and realized everyone would probably already be at the mess hall by now.

For some reason he felt tired so he slumped back onto his bed and fell asleep.

Moka walked into the lobby of the girls dormitory building smiling uncontrollably, earning curious looks from all the girls around her. She was so happy about her day with Naruto. She had tried to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head and they shared their first kiss together. It wasn't as passionate as she imagined it would be but she didn't care.

She got to her door and stopped hesitantly. The door to her apartment was slightly open.

"Hello is anybody there?" she asked worriedly.

She walked in and everything seemed to be as it was when she left. She heard something behind her and turned. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she fell unconscious. The mysterious figure that hit her placed a note on her coffee table then picked her up and carried her away.

Saizo was in a room somewhere underground. He was chained to the wall and had only his pants on. Burn marks covered his skin.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled in rage.

The door to the room opened and someone walked in. The figure was wearing a black cloak with the hood covering its face.

"Ah it's good to see you're finally conscious again" he said as evil laughter filled the room. "You failed me Saizo; you were ordered to Kill Naruto not try and rape his girlfriend"

"I tried but they were to powerful" Saizo pleaded.

"You are scum, I have had to make other… _arrangements_ to kill the boy" the man said as he walked towards the door.

"No, please wait, let me out of here K..." he was cut off by the slamming door, and he soon fell back into unconsciousness.

**Ok so another long chapter (YAY)**

**In this chapter it was the first time Naruto has ever communicated with the Kyuubi. Some of you may think the Kyuubi is soft in this story and trying to help Naruto. If you do go back and read the conversation between them again, the Kyuubi avoids Naruto's question about the catch of letting Naruto access some of his power.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'd really appreciate it if you left a review letting me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry about the epic spelling fail with Kurumu.**

**Saturday Night**

Tsukune was walking to the mess hall for tea. He usually went with Moka and Naruto but for some reason he couldn't find them. _Maybe they're already there,_ he thought.

He has a pretty boring day, mostly spent sitting around in his apartment. He went looking to find Moka but she wasn't in her apartment. He couldn't find Naruto either. He came to the conclusion that they must have gone off somewhere to do something. Tsukune started feeling jealous just thinking about it.

He was nearly at the mess hall when someone called out to him. He got over his jealousy and smiled instantly as he turned to great Moka… Except it wasn't Moka, Korumu was running towards him and he frowned inwardly.

"Hey Kurumu-" He said before he was cut off by Korumu shoving his head into her chest. Her large breasts were nearly suffocating him. "Ahh, Korumu, I can't breathe" he mumbled.

After a few more seconds she let go of him so he could breathe. He was blushing uncontrollably at what had just happened and was rasping in air to catch his breathe.

"Hey Tsukune-kun" Korumu said cheerily.

"How are you Korumu-chan?" He asked adding the suffix after some hesitation.

"I'm great, come on lets go get dinner" she said grabbing his arm pulling him inside. She rushed him to the table they usually sit at and forced him into the seat next to her. "Wait here I'll get some food for you"

"Wait I-" He didn't get to finish because she was already walking away. He took the chance to look around and was surprised when he couldn't spot Naruto or Moka anywhere. He frowned again and slumped down into his chair.

He sat there thinking about where Moka might be when Korumu came back with two plates of food.

"Here you go Tsukune-kun" she said handing him the plate of food.

He was surprised at what she had gotten him, it was his favourite foods. There was a nice big steak on the side of the plate with roast potatoes. He noticed her plate had exactly the same as he had on his.

"Thankyou Korumu-chan" he said.

"My pleasure" She replied merrily.

After they finished there dinner they started talking. They discovered they had quite a bit in common. After half an hour of talking they got up and started walking back to the dormitories. They continued talking on their walk.

"Aren't you going to walk me to my apartment?" Korumu asked, faking a sad voice.

'Umm, sure" he said awkwardly as they walked into the girls dormitory. Korumu's apartment was on the first floor so it wasn't long before they were at her door.

"Bye Korumu-chan" Tsukune said as he went to turn around.

"Wait" she called out, "Don't you want to come in?" she asked seductively.

Tsukune was half way to answering with a _yes_ when he thought of Moka. He had to admit, Korumu was very beautiful. But there was just something about Moka that drew Tsukune in.

"Bye Korumu-chan" he repeated as he walked away.

Korumu stood in her doorway, shocked by what had just happened. She was a succubus and she had been rejected by not just Naruto. Now she was rejected by Tsukune as well.

She screamed in rage and slammed the door.

**Sunday Morning**

Naruto woke up at eleven o'clock on Sunday morning. He was confused at why he had slept in so late because he was usually up early every morning. He felt a burning pain throughout his body then he heard a voice. It was the Kyubuui.

**The first time we talked took a lot of your energy. That is why you slept more than usual.**

"What the… How are you talking to me?" Naruto asked.

**After our first talk, communication opens up and doesn't require you to visit my prison in a dream.**

"Oh" Naruto said awkwardly.

He got dressed in an orange shirt with black tracksuit pants. He walked through to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He smiled when he saw his reflection. His blond hair was spiking out in every direction. He frowned when he looked down at the whisker like scars on his cheeks. The scars were significant in the way that is one of things proving that he had the Kyubuui inside of him.

He ate breakfast in his room and left to go for a run. He ran up the road to where the scarecrow with a pumpkin as a head stood. He stopped to look at the tunnel disappearing into the side of the mountain. He thought about his old life. Growing up in Konoha wasn't easy, especially for him. He left the village when he was ten, to go live in Tokyo. He lived in Tokyo for three years before he got an invitation to Yokai. That letter was one of the best things that ever happened for him and he was happy to be at Yokai Academy.

Thinking about his life at Yokai brought up a happy thought in his mind. The previous day was one he wouldn't forget. It had been the day of his and Moka's first kiss together. He decided that when he got back he would have a shower then go and find her. He took one last look at the tunnel, then turned and started running back down the road.

When he got back to his apartment he had a quick shower and had some lunch. After he ate he decided it was time to go and see Moka.

He was walking across the courtyard that separated the two buildings when he saw Tsukune walking in the same direction as him.

"Hey Tsukune-san" Naruto called out.

Tsukune turned and walked over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, where you off to?" he asked.

"I'm going to see Moka-chan, what about you?" Naruto replied.

"I'm just going to go for a walk and explore a bit" he lied. He was actually going to go visit Moka as well but didn't want to go when Naruto was there.

"See you later Tsukune-san" Naruto said as he walked into the girl's Dormitory building.

He walked through the lobby and upstairs to Moka's room. He was about to knock when something made him stop. The lock to Moka's apartment was damaged and he got the feeling something was wrong. He knocked and after no reply he knocked again.

After no answer the second time he turned the door handle to find that it was unlocked. He walked in and called out, "Moka-chan, are you here?"

Naruto was getting worried when he couldn't find her in the apartment and was about to leave when he spotted something. There was a note on the table that looked out of place. He picked it up and started reading.

_ Naruto…_

_If you ever want to see Akashiya Moka alive, go to the place where you had your picnic yesterday. If you bring anyone or tell anyone where you are going she will die. You have until three o'clock Sunday afternoon or she will die…_

Naruto screamed in rage as he finished reading the note and slammed his fist down on the table.

Naruto knew he had no choice but to do what the note said. If he wanted to see Moka again he would have to. The part that worried him, other than Moka's safety was who wanted to get to him?

He looked at the clock on Moka's wall and it was one thirty. He would have to hurry if he wanted to save Moka. He ran down stairs with a determined look on his face. Tsukune was walking back towards his apartment. He saw Naruto sprint past him and watched curiously as he ran towards the woods.

Naruto was sprinting through the woods towards the clearing he and Moka had a picnic the previous day. He didn't stop and think of a plan he just ran as fast as he could. He slowed down as he approached the clearing. He could see Moka, tied up and unconscious in the middle of the clearing. He knew it was a trap but he had to make sure Moka was ok.

He ran through the tree line and to where Moka lay. She awoke at his touch and rolled over. Her vision was blurry but she knew it was Naruto at his side. Because she was a vampire she had a very good sense of smell.

'Moka-chan are you ok?" he asked desperately.

Moka mumbled something but he couldn't understand what it was. She swallowed and tried again. This time her voice came out as a faint squeak. "Trap" she said weakly.

He quickly helped Moka to stand up and untie her. She was very weak and could barely stand. He was about to start carrying her back to academy when he heard someone running behind him.

He turned to see a girl smirking at him. "I take it you are Naruto" she said venomously.

Before he could even reply she started screaming. She fell to the ground in pain. Naruto stood in shock at her sudden outburst. Moka fainted and fell to the ground.

The girl was still screaming and now begun shaking. Her legs dissolved into smoke and then her arms did as well. Naruto gasped as he saw it happen. Her scream intensified and Naruto was about to walk over and see if she was ok.

Six hairy legs were growing out of her torso. They were long black and hairy, like a spider. She stopped screaming and used the legs to lift herself off the ground.

_Her true form must be some kind of, spider, _he thought to himself.

She started crawling around him at incredible speed. The extra legs must have made her more agile.

"My name is Keito" Her human head said. "I am and Arachnid Demon"

The jumped at Naruto and hit him with her two front legs. He fell back as she pinned him to the ground. She used one of the legs not holding him to the ground and sent a strike at his head. He moved his head just in time. He summoned up enough strength to push her off him. He used the time to get to his feet. He made some hand signs and conjured a small blue orb in the palm of his hand.

Keito jumped at him again and he shoved his palm into her while shouting.

**Rasengan!**

Keito flew through the air and crashed into one of the trees. Naruto thinking that she was unconscious turned to check on Moka. He bent down to pick her up when Keito screamed behind him. She sent a web sling out of her mouth, straight at Naruto. He was just about to pick Moka up when the web hit him.

He flew through the air and was stuck to a tree by the web. He looked down at his left hand. There he saw Moka's Rosario. He must have grabbed it as the web hit him.

He looked to the middle of the clearing where Moka's body was now engulfed in black flames. When the flames died down Moka was standing there. She now had silver hair and red slitted eyes.

She was in her stronger form but she still looked weak. She turned at face Keito seconds too late. Keito screamed again and shot out another white web. It hit Moka and sent her flying into she tree next to Naruto.

"If you hurt here you'll regret it" Naruto screamed.

"Now why would I hurt her? That would take all the fun out of it" she replied chuckling evilly.

Keito scurried over to Moka and stood up on two of her legs. She smiled over at Naruto then turned back to Moka.

"Leave me alone!" Moka yelled weakly.

Keito lifted one of her legs up to Moka's arm. She cut Moka's arm leaving a long thin gash. She then cut the web surrounding Moka and let her fall to the ground.

Naruto sighed in relief hoping that was the worst of what would happen for Moka.

Keito came over to Naruto's tree and cut the web for him as well. Confused, Naruto watched Keito scurry over to the other side of the clearing.

Naruto ran to where Moka lay, groaning in pain. He rolled her over so she was lying on her back and he gasped. Her red slitted eyes were gone. They were now replaced by Black slits surrounded by a venomous green. _Keito must have poised you,_ He thought.

Suddenly Moka got to her feet and looked at Naruto.

"This will be fun" she growled. But it wasn't Moka's voice. It was Keito's… Keito must have injected venom into Moka's blood stream and possessed her.

Moka laughed and started walking towards Naruto. He stood back in a defensive stance as he knew what was coming.

Moka kicked him but he blocked and took another step back. With amazing speed she sent another kick towards him. It hit him in the gut and he flew half way across the clearing. Naruto got up and made some hand signs while yelling.

**Kage bushin no Jutsu!**

Smoke surrounded him and when it cleared he was looking confident, surrounded by nineteen clones. They formed a circle around Moka and started to move in.

Moka sent a big roundhouse kick at four of them making them disappear into a puff of white smoke. She stood forward and dispelled six more clones in quick succession. Three clones jumped on her and pulled her to the ground. She quickly got up and hit them all. She faced the remaining seven Naruto's and smiled. She ran at the middle of the group and dispelled six more. Once the smoke cleared the real Naruto stood alone in the middle of the clearing frowning.

He couldn't hurt Moka, but what other choice did he have. An idea popped up in his mind. It was risky and probably wouldn't work. But if it meant he didn't have to hurt Moka, I was risk he was willing to take.

"If you want to kill me, I will not stop you" Naruto said calmly.

Moka stopped shocked at what he had just said.

"Once I am dead you have to leave Moka's body and never hurt her again" he said just as calmly.

Naruto stood facing Moka. He raised his hand and scratched his neck. It was a very strong scratch that turned into a cut. Moka's eyes flashed red for a second as she smelled his blood. Her eyes flickered back to green and she lunged at him. She put her teeth into his neck and started draining the blood out of his body.

Naruto started feeling faint and his face went pale. Moka's teeth retracted from his neck and he looked at her eyes. They were no longer venous green; they were back to the slitted red eyes of _inner Moka_.

Now at full strength after drinking so much of his blood Moka gasped.

"Naruto I'm so sorry" he heard her say as he fainted.

He fell into darkness but he could hear a voice. It wasn't Moka, it was the Kyubuui.

**Well kit, good job on nearly getting us killed out there.**

"Why isn't you power healing me?" Naruto asked.

**You lost too much blood for me to heal from within. I pulled you out of consciousness so I could heal you easier. With you in here there is nothing stopping my power.**

"How long will it take?"

**I'm nearly finished… **the Kyuubi laughed.

Moka watched Naruto in horror. He was lying unconscious but he was surrounded by an orange aurar. The aurar was demonic and she could sense it was powerful.

Keito watched the two in disbelief. Moka had somehow broken out her control and Naruto was lying on the ground, surrounded by a demonic aurar.

Moka heard Naruto groan and helped him sit up. His eyes opened and he smiled when he saw Moka.

Naruto stood up fully healed and snarled at Keito. With incredible speed he appeared next the her and shouted.

**Rasengan!**

Keito went flying into the forest and landed unconscious.

Moka was surprised by his new found power and so was he. He must have accessed some of the Kyuubi's power to move through the clearing that fast.

Naruto turned and walked over to Moka. He looked tired and had every right to be.

"Are you ok Moka-chan?" he asked.

"I'm f-" she was cut off by a howl.

The howl was loud and sounded to be nearby. Naruto, even though tired from his previous fight, stood ready for more action. He saw something in the corner of his eye and turned instinctively a man jumped out from the tree line. He was tall and had claws where his hands should have been. He was surrounded by an orange aurar and he had four tails floating above him. Naruto and Moka could feel immense power radiating off of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto snarled.

"I am Kuyo, yóko, four tailed fox demon" he said confidently, "You have imprisoned my master for enough, I'm going to kill you and realise the Kyuubi"

Before Naruto could reply Kuyo charged. He was running on all fours and was going fast. Naruto pushed Moka out of the way just in time. Kuyo hit him and sent him flying into a tree. Naruto was flying through the air so fast that as soon as he hit the tree in snapped in half.

Moka was lying in the middle of the clearing looking at where Naruto went down. She was scared for him and sighed in relief when he started getting back up. He was panting and was slouched over slightly. Kuyo smiled at Naruto's will and charged again. He covered ground across the clearing in seconds. Naruto sidestepped just in time and thought he avoided the hit. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kuyo turned and kicked him in the lower back.

He collapsed, groaning in pain. Kuyo picked him up by his shirt and flung him into the middle of the clearing. Naruto landed next to Moka and fell unconscious.

Moka stood to defend her friend but was hit by Kuyo and sent flying to the edge of the clearing.

Naruto woke up in the familiar darkness of the Kyuubi's prison. He was lying in shallow water. He coughed as he stood up and stumbled over to the Kyuubi's cage. The familiar eyes were staring out at him through the darkness.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked

**I cannot let you die. Kuyo is a four tailed yóko and much more powerful then you could imagine.**

"What is me being in here meant to do?"

**Your body is in an impenetrable aurar, as long as you are in here, there is no way you can be hurt. There is only one way you can survive this fight and save the vampire.**

"What is it?" Naruto asked worriedly. 

**I am going to possess your body; in the sixteen years I have been locked up I have mustered enough power to transform your body into a six tailed form. **

Naruto hesitated as he knew there would have to be a catch. But if he didn't accept the offer he would die and so would Moka. "I accept" he answered, knowing he would regret the decision.

He fell to the ground. There was a searing pain filling his body, he felt like he was on fire.

Moka and Kuyo watched Naruto in confusion. He was lying unconscious in the middle of the clearing. He was surrounded by an orange aurar. Kuyo tried multiple times to penetrate the shield but did not succeed.

Moka's eyes grew wide when Naruto caught fire. She lost sight of him in the red and orange flames. She was terrified at what might be happening to him. The fire cleared and Naruto was standing up. He looked older and he grew at least a few inch's. His hair had grown a bit longer and turned more of an orange colour then the original blond. His muscles were visibly bigger and he looked extremely powerful. He was surrounded by the same orange aurar as Kuyo but where Kuyo had four tails, Naruto had six.

"**You fool Kuyo, how dare you try to kill me?" **Naruto hissed, but it wasn't Naruto. It was a completely different, deeper voice. She guessed it was the Kyuubi talking.

"If the boy is destroyed you will be released" Kuyo replied as he charged again.

He sprinted across the clearing to where Naruto stood. He was going fast and jumped at Naruto. Before, Naruto would have gone flying across the clearing but now he just stood his ground. Kuyo hit Naruto and stopped in his tracks. He fell back as him he had just run into a brick wall. He looked up at Naruto in fear as he was picked up and thrown out of the clearing. He crashed through five trees then fell to the ground unconscious.

Moka ran to Naruto's side, she could tell something was wrong. The aurar was gone and he had returned to his sixteen year old form. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed into Moka's arms.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Month Later**

Naruto's eyes flicked open. He was lying in a single bed in an unfamiliar room. There were benches and shelves around the walls and a couple of chairs to one side of the bed. There was a window on one wall that was letting a bit of sunlight through. There were monitors of different kinds on the opposite side of the bed to the chairs. There was a clock on the wall near the door. It said the time was ten o'clock.

_Oh crap, I'm late for class, _Naruto thought.

He sat up and instantly felt light headed. He had to lie back down to stop the dizziness. He felt weak and tired although he just woke up.

His attention was back on the room. It wasn't in his apartment. So where could he be?

The door to the room slowly opened and in walked the headmasters assistant, he knew as, Ruby.

"Naruto-kun your awake!" she exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"Ruby-chan where am I?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You're in the infirmary" Ruby answered.

_Why is Ruby so surprised that I am awake and why am I in the infirmary? _ Naruto thought.

Ruby walked around the bed and started inspecting the monitors. She mumbled to herself few times then turned back to Naruto.

"All your vitals are looking good. You should be able to leave tonight" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"I don't understand. Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

Ruby smile turned into a frown as she answered. "I am not the right person to answer your questions. I'll try to get someone who knows more about what happened to come and visit you shortly" she finished talking and walked out of the room.

Naruto just lied there thinking, _what the hell is going on?_

**An hour later**

Moka was walking back towards her apartment. She had just finished her morning classes and was heading home for some lunch before afternoon classes started. Tsukune invited her to go with him to the mess hall for lunch but she just wanted to be alone.

Moka has been depressed for the last month. Her best friend has been in a coma and she felt it was her fault. If she hadn't been kidnapped he never would have had to rescue her and he wouldn't have ended up in a coma. She knew deep down it wasn't her fault and there was nothing she could do about it but she missed her blond haired friend.

She still had Tsukune as a friend but he wasn't the same as Naruto and for some reason they had started hanging around with Kurumu.

Moka walked into the apartment building and went straight for the stairs. She walked to the second floor then to her room. Her door was open. The last time she went into her room with the door already open, she got hit over the head, kidnapped and Naruto ended up in a coma.

Moka stood at her door trying to decide what to do. She slowly walked in to her apartment and instantly felt at ease. Ruby was sitting on her couch apparently waiting for her.

"Hello Ruby-san" Moka said politely.

"Hey Moka-san good news, Narutos-kun is awake and-" Ruby didn't get to finished talking before Moka sprinted out of her room.

Moka ran down stairs and outside. She ran past the administration building straight to the infirmary. She charged through the doors in excitement to see her best friend awake again. She got caught up in her excitement she didn't realise about three different nurses were telling her not to run.

She visited his room every day so she knew exactly where it was. She burst through his door to find him smiling goofily at her.

Tears sprouted from her eyes as she saw that her whiskered friend was finally awake. "Naruto-kun!" Moka squealed in delight as she jumped on his bed hugging him. She squeezed him tightly, trying to make up for lost time, and her tears were soaking his shirt. Then she did something she didn't plan to. She released him from the hug and moved towards his face.

She put her lips on his and kissed him passionately. Naruto, in shock, took a few seconds to realise what was happening. But when he did he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. They pulled apart after nearly fainting, both gasping for air.

Moka got off Naruto and sat on the side of his bed. Her face was red and so was Naruto's.

"It's good to see you to" Naruto chuckled.

"I have missed you so much" Moka replied.

"What do you mean Moka-chan?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun…" she paused "You've been in a coma for a whole month"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed in shock. "How?"

*****Flashback*****

Naruto was standing in a clearing and someone was running at him. The man was very powerful but hit Naruto and fell to the ground. Naruto then picked him up and threw him out of the clearing.

Moka ran to his side to see if he was ok. He started feeling faint and dizzy. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious.

Moka was scared for her friend. She was still in her stronger form so she could carry him easily. She picked him up and started jogging back to the dorms. Once she reached there she ran past them to the infirmary. Every student that saw her gasped in fear, some even ran away.

When she got to the infirmary she laid Naruto down onto a bed and the nurses took him away. She then found a bed for herself and put her Rosario back on, fainting from exhaustion.

*****End of flashback*****

Naruto took in the story without interrupting her. He couldn't help but be confused about his coma. Usually the Kyuubi healed all his minor injury in seconds and major injuries in days.

Moka finished talking and looked to Naruto sympathetically. He smiled to signify everything was ok.

"Were you ok when you woke up Moka-chan?" he asked.

"I was a bit weak for a while but other than that I was fine. It was you I was concerned about. When you didn't wake up after a day I started getting worriedly. The nurses tole me you just needed time to heal and regain you strength. I came to visit you every day hoping that I would walk in and find you awake"

Naruto was happy that Moka was so worried about him.

"Moka-chan I am still weak but Ruby-chan said I should be able to leave here tonight. If I can would you be able to help me back to my apartment" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I will help you. I have to go to afternoon classes now, but when they finish ill come straight back here" she said

"See you later Moka-chan" he called as she left his room.

Naruto felt extremely tired all of a sudden and he thought he knew why. He leant back to rest his head on his pillow and not long after that he fell asleep.

He awoke in the familiar darkness of the Kyuubi's prison. He got out of the shallow water and walked over to the cage. He looked into those piercing red eyes.

"**Good to see you up and about, quite a long sleep you've had"**

"Why didn't you just heal my injuries and bring me out of the come?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"**When I transformed your body to six tailed form it took up all of my energy. I couldn't heal you because I had to first regain the energy to do so. Without me to heal you the coma you just came out of could have lasted for years"**

Naruto couldn't argue against that. Suddenly he was sucked into the black vortex and woke up, back in his room.

Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu were walking back from afternoon class. Moka had just finished a history class that went on and on and on. She just wanted it to be over so she could go and see Naruto again. In the class, time passed excruciatingly slow. But now it was finished Moka was very happy.

The tree of them walked towards the infirmary. It was just after class had finished so there weren't many students around. They walked through the main door and down the corridor to Naruto's room. They got to the door and Moka went in first followed by Tsukune and Kurumu.

As soon as Moka entered the room she ran to Naruto's side and hugged him. This mad Tsukune feel jealous. He virtually had Moka all to himself for the past month and now she would probably spend most of her time with Naruto and not with him.

The talked for the next hour. Mainly about school and others students. Naruto found out that his three friends were now in the school newspaper club. They wrote reports and stories about various events that took place within the school and outside of the school.

They were deep in conversation when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

After a second in came Ruby. She greeted everyone and turned to face Naruto.

"You can leave now if you like. All your clothes and items you had on you upon arrival are in that cupboard" she said pointing at a cupboard on the far wall.

"Thanks Ruby-chan" he said happily as he got up.

"Uh guys, could you wait outside while I get dressed?" he asked with a blush crossing his face.

All of his friends filed out of the room. Once the room was empty, except for him, he got up and got his possesions out of the cupboard. He got dressed and made sure he had his room key in his pocket. He then headed for the door.

He opened the door and walked out into the corridor.

Moka was sitting on a bench across from his door but everyone else was gone.

"Where'd everyone go?" he asked.

"They all said they had things to do and left" she answered.

Naruto didn't care. It just meant he had Moka all to himself. He took her hand in his and led her to the exit. They walked back to the boy's dormitory and up to Naruto's room. Naruto swiped the card in the lock and the door opened for the both of them to walk in side.

Seeing Naruto's apartment for the first time, Moka stood in the middle of the lounge room, open mouthed and awestruck. Seeing her reaction made Naruto smile.

"I take it you like my apartment?" Naruto asked happily.

"It's so big" she answered in amazement.

They sat on his couch for hours talking. Time seemed to fly by as the two enjoyed each other's company. It was seven o'clock and nearing tea time.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to go to the mess hall for tea? If you're not too tired?" Moka asked.

"Sure just let me have a shower, not bathing for a month can't be good for ones smell" he said jokingly.

He got up and moved to the bathroom to have a shower. Meanwhile Moka sat alone, admiring what she could see of his apartment. After a few minutes she heard the shower turn off. A minute later Naruto walked into the lounge room.

"Let's go" he said with a wide smile on his face.

When they got to the hall they went in to their usual table and sat down. Tsukune was already their talking with Ruby and Kurumu. Moka sat down to join in the conversation while Naruto went to get his ramen. Moka waited for him to get back and then looked to him expectantly. He smiled and nodded and she leant in to have taste his blood for the first time in a month.

Moka groaned in appreciation at the taste of his blood. Naruto heard the usual insults and death threats form the other boys and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said dismissively as he started eating his ramen.

Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu and Ruby started talking and Naruto had no idea what they were on about. After a few minutes he picked up on a few things. Apparently some guy named _Gin_ was perving the three girls. To make things worse he was part of the newspaper club they were in.

Feeling left out he got up and went to get some fresh air. They were so lost in conversation they didn't even notice him leave.

Outside he looked up to the moon and sighed. He had been in a coma for the past month and he had missed so much. He didn't k-.

"Ahhhhhh"

The scream had come from somewhere around the side of the building. He ran around the corner to see a girl cowering against the wall. She was small and wearing a black cape. She had brown hair covered by a tall black witch's hat.

Approaching her was a towering figure. His body was bulky and furry and his hands were claws. He was snarling and growling at the girl.

The monster started moving forward and the girl screamed again.

"Hey mutt, come at me" Naruto called out as he ran towards the woods.

Now pissed off at the insult the wolf chased Naruto through the tree line. Naruto ran as fast as he could. He could tell the wolf was faster than he and he knew he couldn't keep running. He stopped in a small clearing and waited for the wolf. The wolf came into view and snarled at Naruto. It leapt at him and slashed his claw straight at Naruto. The slash connected but Naruto just disappeared into a puff of smoke.

***Just after the werewolf started chasing the clone***

The girl was still cowering against the wall she watched the werewolf as it turned and started chasing after the blond haired boy into the woods. She was glad it was leaving her alone but sad that it was after someone else. As soon as both figures disappeared into the trees someone dropped off the roof and landed next to her.

She looked up in surprise to see the blond haired boy again. He had spikey hair and whisker like scars on both cheeks.

_Wait… he just ran into the woods, _she thought in confusion.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I… I'm f… fine" she stuttered nervously.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" he said holding his hand out for her to shake it.

"M… My name is Sendo Yukari" she said reaching out her hand to shake his. "Pleased to meet you, desu"

"Why was that thing attacking you?" Naruto asked.

"I guess it was trying to kill me because it, like everyone else… hates me" she finished and burst into tears.

Naruto was taken aback by the girl's sudden outburst.

"I am only eleven, being the youngest person in the academy makes it hard to make friends. To make it worse I am a witch so people naturally people hate me before they even get to know me" she sobbed.

Naruto knew how she felt. She was a witch so people prejudged her. He had to bloody _fox_ inside him so people automatically hated him as well.

Naruto felt the clone dispel and got all of its memory. The werewolf was deep in the woods and wouldn't be any more trouble tonight. A piercing howl was heard from the woods which made both Naruto and Yukari shiver.

"Why don't you come have dinner with me and my friends" Naruto offered.

Yukari stopped crying and looked up to him. She couldn't help smiling and his generosity. She had no friends as was certainly going to take this opportunity.

"I'd like that" she said as she got to her feet and walked into the hall with Naruto.

Back in the mess hall Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu and Ruby were all talking about a story for the newspaper club. Someone had been kidnapping students. Once taken the students were never seen again. There were no real leads but Moka suspected Kuyo. Kuyo was always taken students and not releasing them because he had some crazy suspicion of them conspiring against the school.

They finished their conversation with silence as all off the group thought about who could be kidnaping the students. Silence was broken when Tsukune asked…

"Are you pumped for the team triathlon on Sunday Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked.

The school was holding a big team triathlon competition. You had to be in a group of three if you wanted to compete. The first person had to swim twenty laps in the academy's fifty meter swimming pool. After that is finished the next person then has to ride two and a half kilometres through the woods on a mountain bike. The race is finished by the final member of the team running the remaining one and a half kilometres to complete the five kilometre race.

Kurumu was up first for the swim. She said she was a good swimmer but Moka suspected it was because she wanted to show off in a bikini. Tsukune was next because he said he loved riding bikes and was pretty good at bush riding. Last was Moka to finish it off. Moka thought she was an average runner. She couldn't swim because that much water completely drained her power and energy. She had never ridden a bike and was scared if she tried she would fall off.

"Yeah should be great fun" Moka replied happily.

A thought entered her head. Naruto… He would probably want to compete but she was already in a group. She felt guilty and turned around to ask him about it but Naruto was gone…

"Where did Naruto go?" she asked of no one in particular.

She suddenly felt extremely guilty. He had been in a coma for a month, he had missed so much. All of his friends had done so much in the time he was asleep. They had been so deep in conversation she didn't even realise him leave. He must have felt left out with them all talking about stuff he had no idea about.

Moka decided she would invite him to join them in the newspaper club. She was about to get up and go to find him but before she stood up he came walking towards them. There was also a little girl walking nervously beside him.

He smiled to the group as he sat down next to Moka and Yukari across the table from him.

"Everyone this is Yukari. I just saved her from some kind of monster, I'm no expert but I think it was a werewolf. She has no friends and I thought it would be cool if we could all be friends with her" he explained.

"I would really appreciate if we could all be friends" the young witch said. "I am only eleven but I am very smart, that's why I am here at such a young age"

"Of course we will be your friends" Ruby answered enthusiastically. The others all nodded in agreement.

**Review please **


End file.
